exodus_ffxifandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus Dungeon - The Path of Gods
Overview The Path Of Gods is a unique dungeon to the Exodus FFXI server, created by lead staff member Dave. Fight HNM style monsters to reach the end target and receive cruor to gain Exodian Ultimate Items that are Augmented Relic +1 armour. Make sure that you don't have normal Relic +1 when trying to receive your Path Of Gods Relic +1. A Coin of Glory is needed each time a player goes through a conflux, and is lost when used. NPCs Aquila *Welcomes you to The Path Of Gods Grumlbix *Sells Coin of Glory for 1 gil Haudrale *Auction House Veridical Conflux #01 *Teleports the player to the tier one area for one Coin of Glory Veridical Conflux #02 *Teleports the player to the tier two area for one Coin of Glory. The tier one area needs to be completed to use this Veridical Conflux *Teleports the player to the final boss for one Coin of Glory. The tier two area needs ot be completed to use this Mayakov Notorious Monsters The Path Of Gods contains multiple notorious monsters popped at, all but one are popped using a key item. Key items are lost after popping the notorious monster. Each member of the party/alliance receives a key item once the notorious monster is defeated, meaning players are able to farm the same notorious monster multiple items using a key item from each party/alliance member. Sin *Veridical Conflux #06 *Key Item Needed: None *Key Item Granted: Tablet of Hexes: Envy When popped says: : I am the very Sin within you, now face me! Upon defeat says: : In defeating me you have achieved nothing... My fellow Exodian Gods will be your end... Spells Burst, Bio III, Tornado, Poisonga II, Thunder IV, Burn, Blaze Spikes, Sleepga II, Flood, Quake TP Moves Hellclap, Wings of Gehenna, Bloodrake, Arcane Stomp Rewards *Cruor: 1,000 *Antica Ring *Valkyries Clogs *Hecatomb Cap +1 *Trooper Ring Ironclad Vaporizer *Veridical Conflux #07 *Key Item Needed: Tablet of Hexes: Envy *Key Item Granted: Tablet of Hexes: Greed When popped says: : ...Enemy...Target...Operation:DESTROY! When defeated says: : ...iMp0SSiBle deFeAT I AM a G0d... TP Moves Quadrastrike, Absolute Terror, Seismostomp, Chemical Bomb Rewards *Cruor: 2,000 *Gnole Crown *Zenith Mitts +1 *Ares Sollarets *Shura Zunari Kabuto +1 Cyanic Crab *Veridical Conflux #08 *Key Item Needed: Tablet of Hexes: Greed *Key Item Granted: Tablet of Hexes: Pride When popped says: : I have slept for over one thousand years and you disturb my slumber... Upon defeat says: : Ugh... you have my pride... in my defeat you open the path to the true Exodian Gods... TP Moves Maelstrom, Spectram Barrier, Dread Shriek, Death Scissors Rewards *Cruor: 3,000 *Velocious Belt *Usukane Sune-Ate *Gnole Torque *Novia Earring Gloomtalon *Veridical Conflux #09 *Key Item Needed: Tablet of Hexes: Pride *Key Item Granted: Tablet of Hexes: Agony When popped says: : Hehehe... you have no idea of my power, I am a TRUE EXODIAN GOD! Upon defeat says: : RAAAAARGH Curse you! TP Moves Lead Breath, Osmosis, Dark Nova, Oblivion Smash Rewards *Cruor: 5,000 *Mamool Ja Earring *Skadi's Chausses *Morrigan's Pigaches *Hachiryu Haidate *Valkyrie's Breastplate Ligeia *Veridical Conflux #10 *Key Item Needed: Tablet of Hexes: Agony *Key Item Granted: Tablet of Hexes: Despair When popped says: : Mortals you have released the shackles from me and now I will devour your soul... Upon defeat says: : It is time for you to face the Exodian God of Death... Magic Blizzaga III, Firaga III TP Moves Lethe Arrows, Tenebrous Mist Rewards *Cruor: 6,000 *Mamool Ja Mantle *Novio Earring *Roundel Earring *Marduk's Shalwar *Hachiryu Sune-Ate Tapana *Veridical Conflux #11 *Key Item Needed: Tablet of Hexes: Despair *Key Item Granted: Tablet of Hexes: Death When popped says: : Face me, I am the Exodian God Of Death... you will not defeat me! Upon defeat says: : Congratulations you have earned my tablet of death, only the final Exodian God remains... Magic Bind, Blaze Spikes TP Moves Thundris Shirek, Silence Gas, Mortal Ray, Spinning Attack Rewards *Cruor: 7,000 *Lycopodium Sash *Armada Hauberk *Dalmatica +1 *Nashira Manteel *Homam Corazza Lilith Ascendant *Regal Pawprints *Key Item Needed:'' Tablet of Hexes: Death'' When popped says: : Exodian... you stand before the Exodian Ultimate Goddess... and yet I see no respect in your soul... I will cause the end of existence! Magic Unknown TP Moves Unknown Rewards *Cruor: 10,000 *Unknown Rewards Examine the chest to claim rewards using cruor. Only Relic +1 armour belonging to your current job will be displayed as rewards. Augments cannot be seen until the armour is purchased. Warrior Monk White Mage Black Mage Red Mage Thief Paladin Dark Knight Beastmaster Bard Ranger Samurai Ninja Dragoon Summoner Dancer Scholar Corsair Blue Mage Puppetmaster Category:Dungeon Category:Augment Category:Relic Category:Path of Gods Category:Aquila Category:Grumblix Category:Haudrale Category:Cruor